All A Dream
by JustAPhilophobicWriter
Summary: His hands hurt as he clutched the bathroom basin, trying to keep focus. He tried to remember the dream, the happiness he felt, what could've been. But that was all it was. What could have been. A fantasy. It was all just a dream. ****Triggers for suicide and self-harm**** ONESHOT


**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SELF-HARM**

"I'm freaking out man," Percy yelled as he paced up and down the dressing room. "What if she says no, what if she gets cold feet, what if-" He was cut off by Grover walking up to him and slapping him in the face. Jason watched the scene smirking as he struggled to tie his tie while Nico sat in the corner fiddling with his cuff links sulking.

"Get a grip man," Grover yelled in his face. "You have nothing to worry about, Annabeth has loved you since you were freaking **_12_** years old. You have survived not one but **_two_** great wars together, fell into fucking **_Tartarus_** together, and have been together for the past six years. If you think she is just going to walk out on the biggest day of her life you have fully earned the name Seaweed Brain." Grover finished his rant and sat back on his chair.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled softly and said, "Thanks g-man, really needed that."

Grover shrugged and said, "Anytime. What's a best man for?"

Percy fixed his sea-green tie and looked in the mirror. He softly touched the small section of hair which had been a shade of grey before growing out. He saw the laugh lines present around his eyes and mouth from staying up with Annabeth at 2 in the morning laughing about god knows what. He softly smiled at that memory then murmured, "I'm marrying the love of my life today."

Nico sighed and said, "Took you long enough to figure that out Kelp-Head.'

Percy fake-scowl and mocked, "Shut it Death-Breath."

Jason laughed and stood up, having done his tie, "Okay, okay break it up you to. Can't have the husband-to-be walk down the aisle with a black eye. No if you excuse me, I'm going to go find Frank and Leo." Jason made his way to the door and walked out. Grover was the next to go out. "I'm going to wait outside and call you out when it's time. Also maybe check in on Juni and Anne." Anne was Grover's daughter who was also acting as the wedding's flower girl.

Percy fiddled with his shell cufflinks and waited anxiously for Grover to give the signal. Soon enough, Grover's Head peeked through the door. "It's time."

Percy took a last deep breath, and walked out to the wedding hall. He made his way down the aisle and saw his fellow campers lining the pews. The Stolls brothers waved at him, and Katie gave him a thumbs up. Sitting up front was his mother, happy tears streaking her smiling face. Sitting next to her was Paul, his eyes sparkling. Poseidon, even though unable to make it, had given him his congrats before hand as well as given him a wedding present.

He took his place up at the aisle, beside Grover, his best man. Lining up beside Grover was Jason, Nico, Leo, and Frank, all smiling happy for their best friend.

Percy looked on and then saw the flower girls; Anne and Estelle coming down the aisle throwing rose petals. Then, Piper, Annabeth's maid of honor walked down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaids; Thalia, Reyna and Hazel. Afterwards, the song changed to the bridal chorus. As soon as Percy saw Annabeth walk through those doors, his breath hitched in his throat.

Annabeth was led down the aisle by her father Frederick. Frederick had a huge smile warming his worn face. Annabeth looked breathtaking, her dress a simple white gown, fitted but flared out below her knees. It didn't have sleeves but small strap things tying around her shoulders that Percy for the life of him didn't know what they were called. But, he recalled Belle from Beauty and the Beast having similar sleeves. It had bits of lace around the neck line and the edge of her dress. Her grey eyes were highlighted with a bit of makeup and her cheeks were made rosier. Her hair was in an intricate bun with her veil flowing down to her mid back. She held a bouquet of white roses and blue roses in her hands.

Percy didn't register his mom crying softly into a handkerchief, Frederick whispering something to him when giving Annabeth away or anything the minister had said. All he saw, was the woman he was about to call his wife.

"And now the vows," the minister said.

"I'll go first," Percy said, "Since I don't know how I would be able to top yours if I went after." A chorus of laughter filled the Church.

"Well," Percy said and cleared his throat, "Here goes nothing. Annabeth, from the moment I met you I knew you were the one, even if that took my seaweed brain four years to register that. You were my rock whenever things got rough, and my source of comfort when things were down. You were my anchor to mortality when bathing in the Styx and the reason I turned down immortality." A few tears had shed in the hall. "Those first moments after I woke up at the Wolf House, no memories whatsoever, the only thing I could remember was your name. I had forgotten everything else; my family, my friends, Camp-Half Blood, but your name was stuck in my head the entire time. I knew, the moment I saw you in Camp Jupiter, I knew I could never bare to let you go ever again. And, I never did and never will. We went to hell and back together and I will follow you again in a heartbeat if you ever find yourself in that situation, god's forbid. Wise girl, you are the smartest person I know, the most beautiful person I know, and the strongest person I know. I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with you, and can't wait to see where the future takes us. I love you, Wise Girl, forever and always." Everyone in the Church was crying by now, and Annabeth had tears streaking her face.

"Great," she said smiling, "How am I going to top that?" Another chorus of laughter filled the Church.

"Percy," Annabeth started, "I still remember now the first day we met. Mainly since you drooled in your sleep back then and you still do now." Faint laughter filled the Church. "I would have never anticipated the adventures we would go on together and the feelings I would grow for you. You are not only the love of my life but my best friend, the person who can read me like an open book even when I try my hardest to keep closed, the person who knows me better then I know myself. The months you were gone were the hardest months of my life. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't function. All I wanted to do was to find you. When I saw you from the Argo II in Camp Jupiter, I realized I could never live without you ever again. I love you, your trouble maker smile, the way you always smell like the ocean, your corny jokes, your loving heart and your sense of loyalty. You keep me grounded and I couldn't ask for anyone better to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Percy, and I'll never stop."

Percy and Annabeth continued to gaze into each other's eyes when the minister asked, "Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And now with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Percy leaned in, and saw Annabeth's eyes flutter shut—

Percy's eyes flew open, his breathing ragged. His eyes focused in the dim studio apartment, boxes of things he was to lazy to unpack lining up. His disoriented mind tried to orient itself, while he subconsciously gazed to the empty side of his bed, tears welling in his eyes. Reality had crashed in and he brought his knees into his chest, hard sobs and tears streaking his face, wetting his blanket. And there Percy sat and three am, crying, the weight in his chest sinking, his dark bags under his eyes apparent, his hair sticking up at ends where he had pulled at it. There he sat, Alone. Frightened. Broken-Hearted.

There he sat on July 30, the anniversary of the Annabeth's death during the Second Giant War four years prior. Four years since he lost the love of his life. Four years since his life had fallen apart. Three years since he had fallen into depression. And three attempts at committing suicide, only to be discovered by his friends later on. Percy picked himself up and brought himself to the small crap basement, picked up a razor and ran lines down his forearm over similar darkened lines, all while his mind replayed the scene in his dream. And that was all it was.  
 ** _It was all just a dream._**

 **~Authors Note~**

 **Well I tried something new because c'mon everyone needs some angst in your lives. Sorry for making anyone cry their eyes out. Peace out ya guys!**


End file.
